Lemon Chicken for the Win
by DaCherry
Summary: Bella works for Edward's dad. One day they run into each other and decide to hang out. Very fluffy, M rating is ONLY for language, despite the word 'lemon' in the title


**A/N: Super Fluffy One Shot I wrote. Thanks to my BETA, Linds! **

Lemon Chicken for the Win

_Good Morning and welcome to another lovely Monday in the city of Angels. Weather in Los Angeles is expected to be very sunny today…._Bella reached her hand out from under the covers and slammed her alarm. She sighed, rolled out of bed and into the shower. Forty Five minutes later she was on the parking lot known as highway 101. She listened as the radio droned on about traffic being heavy today due to road closures for films.

Only in LA, would it take an hour to drive five miles, she thought. Since she was already in bumper to bumper traffic, she allowed herself to fantasize about the great public transportation systems in cities like New York, London and Paris.

Thirty five minutes later she was parking her car into the non-descript lot of Hunter & Cullen MD FACS. She grabbed her purse and messenger bag from the backseat and headed to her desk. Her nameplate at the front desk was crooked so she adjusted it so you could actually read her name, I.M. Swan. The door binged behind her signaling someone entering the lobby, so she turned to greet them.

'Good Morning, Bella." Carlisle Cullen said.

"Morning, Carlisle. I was just about to grab some coffee, would you like some?" She offered.

"Thanks, Bella. I'll be in my office." He headed down the long hallway and she went the opposite direction towards the employee lounge. The coffee was ready so she grabbed two mugs and filled them. She dropped one off on her own desk than headed to see Carlisle for her morning check in.

"Here's your coffee Carlisle, anything I need to be on the lookout for today?" Bella knew that some clients got special treatment. That's what happens when you work for a plastic surgeon in Los Angeles.

"No one that know of, Bella. But if that changes, I'll let you know." Carlisle grabbed the cell phone off his desk to answer it, so Bella left his office. Carlisle was the primary doctor on staff at the cosmetic clinic where she works. He was very nice and easy to deal with. Working with him almost made her job worth coming to.

She and Carlisle always arrived thirty minutes prior to opening. It gave them both a chance to drink their coffee, wake up a little bit and get focused on the day ahead. When the clock chimed nine, Bella walked over to unlock the front door so patients could check in.

She had two people waiting in the lobby to see Carlisle and one waiting on Carlisle's partner, James Hunter. Dr. Hunter hadn't arrived as of yet, but had assured Bella via email that he was en route. The phone rang just as James entered the lobby.

"Good Morning, Hunter and Cullen, how may I help you today?" Bella answered the phone as James nodded his head to her. She was in charge of all the appointment scheduling and insurance claim filing. She also greeted the patients and got them checked in before handing their chart to the nurse on duty.

The day went pretty fast for Bella and next thing she knew, she was headed up into the Hollywood Hills for dinner with her brother, Garrett. Garrett worked on the ABC Television lot doing production on five sitcoms. Bella was very proud of him.

Her sister in law, Siobhan opened the door to greet her alongside their three year old Sheltie named Gryphon. Bella leaned down to pet the dog on the head before kissing Siobhan on the cheek.

"Perfect, you're here. I have a _great _pair of shoes for you." Siobhan said while leading Bella into the kitchen. Siobhan was a self professed 'Shoe Expert'. She made the TV and radio show rounds predicting the next big thing in shoe trends. She was pretty good at it.

Bella stirred the pasta sauce on the stove top, taking a small taste of it. She grabbed the spices from the cabinet above her and started doctoring Siobhan's sauce.

"Honey, B's here!" Siobhan shouted down the hall. "You know Garrett, always tying up loose ends."

"Siobhan, if you try to give me six inch stilettos again, you may end up with the heel in your eye." Bella said.

Siobhan laughed, "I wouldn't dream of it my love. They're actually very nice strappy sandals just in time for summer. Would you like to see them now or after dinner?"

"Now is great so I can put them with my purse."

Siobhan ambled down to their shared office and Bella could overhear her and Garrett talking. They both came back to the kitchen together.

"Hi Dizzy-Spell" Garrett hugged Bella causing her to cringe at her childhood nickname.

"Big G, earning the dough?" Bella asked.

"You know how it is, B." He kissed her head, and released her. "Hey, did you add to my sauce?" He grumbled when he saw the spices still out on the counter.

"You don't make it as good as I do." She pointed out and took the shoe box from Siobhan. Inside was a pair of low heeled silver strap sandals. "Oohhh, they're lovely, Siobhan. Thanks" Bella closed the box and hugged it to her while walking to set it down on the entrance table next to her purse.

Dinner went by in the usual fashion of catching up on each other lives. Next thing you know, Bella was headed back out the door.

"Dinner on Thursday, Bella?" Garrett asked.

"Sure, I don't have plans. Text me where and what time and I'll be there. Love you guys!" Bella drove back home with a full stomach and feeling at peace.

Tuesday and Wednesday were always busy days at the clinic and Bella barely had any time to think on those days.

She had just poured her coffee on Thursday morning when James entered the lounge. He reached around her to grab his mug, so she shifted to the side as she added sugar to her coffee.

"You know Bella, if you actually used your employee discount, you could go from a barely 'B' to a full 'C'." He commented staring at her chest.

"It's Isabella to you, Dr. Hunter." She huffed as he left before she could say anything about her boobs. "They may be small, but they're spectacular doctor douche." She muttered under her breath.

"I'm sure they are, Bella." Someone had entered the lounge without her knowing and overheard her comment.

"Shit." She mumbled as she turned to see who heard her. She relaxed a tiny bit when she saw it was Edward, Carlisle's son. "Hi Edward, um …. Can I help you?"

"Just looking for dad, but he seems to be in surgery. Can I leave something with you to give to him?" Edward looked her up and down before smiling at her. They'd met on a few occasions and he was always surprised at her wit.

"Sure, let's go back to my desk." Bella swallowed down her embarrassment and walked back into the lobby.

"Here are his keys back. Can you please tell him thanks for me?" Edward asked.

"You borrowed his car? Aren't you a bit older than sixteen?" Bella teased.

"Yes, I'm ten years older than sixteen Bella. My car was in the shop, so he lent me one of his." Edward laughed with her, enjoying how easy she was to talk to.

The door chimed as someone entered the lobby, causing Edward to step away from Bella's desk so she could help them.

"Thanks Bella!" He shouted over his shoulder as he left the building.

Bella got back to work daydreaming about Edward as she mindlessly responded to emails. She had met him two years ago when she first interviewed with Carlisle. She'd had a crush on him since day one. The only thing that dragged her out of her Edward induced sex coma was the text from her brother about dinner details.

_Killer Shrimp, 6p- G_

Bella got back to work so she could leave exactly at five. The restaurant was about thirty minutes away without afternoon traffic. She would be able to take some side roads though.

Her ride to the restaurant was plagued with her smacking her fists on the steering wheel. Her favorite shortcut was closed down due to yet another production crew. She didn't get to Killer Shrimp until ten minutes past six. She hurried into the lobby, saw her brother's head and ran towards him.

"Sorry I'm late; sometimes I wish we drove bumper cars so I could knock people the fuck out of my way. I swear-I can't drive anywhere lately without stupid production crews shutting shit down. No offense." She grabbed the water glass in front of her and took a big drink. "Did you order wine?"

"No offense taken and yes, Siobhan is hooking us up right now." Garrett replied, laughing and motioning to the person sitting beside him that Bella didn't see until right then. She immediately blushed as it was Edward.

"I seem to be getting the tail end of all your lovely rants today." He said.

"You two know each other?" Garrett asked.

"Bella and I go back years, don't we?" Edward nudged her foot.

"Carlisle's his dad, G" Bella said.

"But isn't your last name Masen?" Garrett looked confused.

"It's my professional name." Edward explained as Siobhan shoved Bella into the booth and set down a carafe of wine.

"Did you introduce them, Garrett?" She asked.

"We already know each other." Bella said handing her glass to Edward who was filling them. "Thanks." She told him.

They talked instead of looking at the menu. That's the best part of going to Killer Shrimp; you can get your shrimps three ways, with rice, with noodles or with bread. When the waiter came over, they decided to split a shrimp with noodles and a shrimp with bread between the four of them.

Dinner went smoothly and the foursome made plans to do it again soon. Edward walked Bella to her car; bid her goodnight and a see you soon.

Little did she know that soon really meant soon.

Saturday morning found Bella at her closest Whole Foods with a pretty full shopping cart. Since she lived alone, she dreaded shopping so she often bulked up in order to only hit the store every three weeks or so. As she pushed her cart down the frozen foods aisle she was jolted from behind by an over enthusiastic child pushing his own cart.

"Reason nine hundred fifty to stay on birth control. Stupid fucking kids." She mumbled, rubbing her back and looking around for his parents. Of course, there was only one other person in the aisle and he was laughing. As he turned, she knew why. It was Edward.

"What I wouldn't give to live in your mind most days, Bella." He said coming towards her. "A lovely surprise to see you as always, are you alright?"

"Hi Edward, I'm fine. I can put ice on it when I get home. "

"Do you live nearby? I've never seen you here." Edward commented.

"I live off of Franklin, you?"

"Los Feliz. We're sort of neighbors, Bella. How convenient." He leaned over to see what she was buying. "This is a lot of food Bella. Do you cook a lot?"

"Convenient how? And yes, I enjoy cooking."

"Who are you cooking for? Boyfriend?"

"Myself, convenient how and what's with the interrogation?" She demanded smacking his hand away from the food in her cart.

"Convenient enough that you could cook dinner for me, or maybe I can take you out sometime. Why are you defensive about your food items? Are there Oreos hidden under the fruits and vegetables or something?" He started moving the items around in her cart.

"Back away from the cart, dude. There's nothing to see here." She smacked his hands again. "Why would I cook for you? Why wouldn't you cook for me?"

He went a few feet away to pull his cart over in order to answer her question. "Can you see all the frozen foods in here? I don't cook other than pasta, some chicken, grilled cheese and soup. I just thought it might be nice to hang out sometime so you didn't have to eat alone." He finally stopped molesting her groceries.

"You think I mind eating alone? Do I seem like the type that has to keep people around her?" Bella was intrigued with his statement.

"Not at all, Bella. I guess I'm trying to come up with a reason to spend time with you." Edward explained.

"Are you asking me out?" She grinned.

"Thinking about it, but if you're going to gloat, I might not." He smiled wide.

"Give me your phone." She demanded.

"Don't you have your own?" He mocked, handing it to her. She typed her number in giggling the entire time and handed it back to him.

"You officially may call me. I need to get out of here or I won't finish the rest of my chores. Bye Edward, it was nice running into you, again." She made her way past him and headed to the cash register. Edward sighed, and looked at her retreating form, admiring her from the back.

He looked as this contact and laughed out loud at how she put herself in his phone. "Fantastic Rack Swan"

Bella was in the middle of her morning email check on Tuesday when she received the following text:

_I prefer my chicken with a lemon flavor_

Knowing immediately it was Edward, she decided to text him back.

_Who is this and where'd you get this number! _

He called two seconds after she hit send.

"Hi Edward, what can I do for you this morning?" She answered the phone with a smile on her face.

"Well, you can make me lemon chicken but it doesn't have to be this morning. How's work today?"

"It's good, are you working today?" She pushed her chair back to relax into the conversation.

"I'm on set soon. I wanted to know how you felt about the Chinese version of lemon chicken, because I'd like to invite you out for dinner."

"Tonight or another night?"

"I was thinking tomorrow as I'm only working a half day. We can meet at the Chin Chin's, since we'll both be coming from work. Thoughts?" He asked.

"I think I want some M&M's. Oh did you mean about dinner?" She laughed.

"I think dad keeps the biggest bag of candy known to man in his bottom left drawer, but don't tell him I told you. Of course I meant dinner, silly."

"Tomorrow is fine; I can meet you there about six, is that a good time?"

"Yes, see you then, Bella."

"Bye." She said and they hung up. She did a little happy dance in her chair before getting back to work.

The rest of Bella's day was full of dodging Dr. Hunter and raiding Carlisle's candy stash. She left work felling happy about her date the next night.

Once she got home, she decided to call her brother about Edward. He didn't pick up, so she left him a voicemail.

_Hey G, Edward asked me out for tomorrow night. I've got a pretty good impression of him, but if there's anything I should know, can you tell me before tomorrow afternoon? Also- did you invite him to dinner last week to set me up with him? I kinda got that vibe. Love you, Siobhan and Gryphon._

She made herself dinner and watched TV while she ate. She stood in front of her closet before she went to bed to decide on what her date outfit should be. She laughed at her antics, and went to bed.

The next morning was a little overcast and cooler, so Bella made sure to grab a sweater to wear over her yellow sundress. She arrived to her office at her usual time, just dodging a few rain drops. It seldom rains in Los Angeles, so she wasn't concerned about it.

To her surprise, James was already in and pouring himself a cup of coffee when she entered the break room.

"Morning Bella." He said, stirring sugar into his cup.

"Morning, Dr Hunter. Can you please call me Isabella? "She sighed, grabbing her mug.

"You let Carlisle call you Bella." He said.

"Well, I actually _like_ Carlisle, and he doesn't give me the creeps, so that's why." She grabbed her full cup and left the break room. She could hear him laughing behind her.

"Nothing like some doctor dick first thing in the morning." She muttered as she entered the lobby. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she noticed she wasn't alone in the room. To her chagrin both Carlisle and Edward were there laughing loudly at her comment.

"He won't leave you alone will he?" Carlisle asked.

"I swear Carlisle, one of these days he's going to have my heel so far up his ass, he'll see it when he smiles. Good Morning, Edward."

"Hi Bella, I was dropping dad off so I thought I'd come in and say Hi. I must admit, it was worth dodging the rain." He snickered. "That mind Bella, I really like it."

"Thanks. Carlisle I've got your charts ready if you want to take them with you down the hall." Bella offered.

"Thanks, oh and did you hit my candy stash?"

"Who me?" She asked.

"And I can only guess this one told you were it was?" Carlisle jabbed Edward in the ribs.

"I have no idea what candy you speak of." Bella insisted.

"You're both horrible liars." Carlisle grabbed his charts and went to his office.

"I'll see you tonight; did you want to meet in front of the restaurant?" Edward asked.

"That works for me, but first one there has to put their name on the table list. I'll see you tonight." Bella said walking him to the front door in order to lock it up behind him.

She finished her coffee and went to grab another cup before she had to open the door. The morning flew by. Between the phone ringing and the clients with appointments, Bella didn't know what hit her. In what seemed like five minutes, she was on her way to dinner with Edward.

He was already out front when she pulled up and he followed her to her car to meet her. He opened her door and assisted her out of her seat, leaning in to kiss her cheek in the process.

"Hi Bella, lovely to see you. " He grabbed onto her arm and escorted her to the hostess station. He had already given them his name, and their table was ready. He pulled out her chair and sat down across from her at the little table. The he handed her a menu.

"Have you eaten here before?" She inquired.

"Yes, I always get the lemon chicken. Didn't I stress enough how much I like it?" He teased.

"Did you want to split a few items or will you eat nothing but the chicken?" She giggled.

"I supposed I could be convinced to split something with you as well, but it's going to cost you."

"Cost me what?" She was intrigued.

"I couldn't possibly decide that yet." He wiggled an eyebrow.

"Are you being perverted? Not that I'm against it or anything, I just want to make sure. "She winked and went back to perusing the menu.

"I might be I haven't decided _that_ yet either. So, I will split beef dishes as well, just nothing with seafood."

"Look buddy, if I want to order seafood, you'll eat it and pretend to enjoy it. Got it?"

"You're demanding I like that in a woman."

"Now I know you're being pervy. Its okay, I like it. How about beef and broccoli, lemon chicken and egg rolls not spring rolls?" She offered.

"Works for me." The waiter came over, took their order and brought them their wine and egg rolls. Conversation flowed easily between the two and they found they had a lot in common, including where they ordered their favorite pizza from.

All too soon it was time to leave and head back home. Edward walked her back to her car, kissed her good night and watched her pull out of the parking lot. All in all, he had a good feeling about her.

Edward waited the customary two days before getting in touch with Bella. He did it via email to her work. In his email was a simple Calvin and Hobbes cartoon that he knew she would like. It was a scan from one of his books. Her response was a simple smiley face and a 'call me later'.

He engrossed himself in his work, only stopping when Garrett forced a sandwich from the food truck into his face.

"So as the big brother, I need to ask what are your intentions are towards my baby sister." Garrett opened the conversation and handed Edward a water.

"Does she know you call her a baby?" Edward responded. "I don't know what they are yet, but I love her wit, I think she's beautiful and I've been working up my nerve for over a year to ask her out. "

"Over a year, huh? Is she receptive to you?"

"She seems to be. I'm calling her tonight and inviting her to lunch at my house over the weekend."

"Why lunch?" Garrett asked curiously.

"I thought dinner would imply too much if it was at my place. Am I wrong?"

"Is this the second time it'll only be you two?" Edward nodded while chewing his sandwich.

"Then pick her up and take her somewhere, but you can make it lunch. She love's Vito's over on La Cienega." Garrett suggested.

"Me too, we actually had a pizza discussion at dinner the other night. That's a great idea, Garrett. Thanks for the advice and the lunch." Garrett left Edward's office and texted Siobhan.

_Mission accomplished_

Later that day, Edward took another break so he could call Bella. He knew he'd be at work late and didn't want to wake her up if he got home after nine. She picked it up after one ring.

"Were you waiting by the phone fair Bella?" He asked.

"But of course, no one else would dare call me. Are you home?"

"I'll be working late tonight, so I thought I would call you now. I wanted to know if you were free for lunch Saturday."

"I might be what's in it for me?"

"Pizza and the pleasure of my company."

"Vito's?"

"Is there anywhere else to eat pizza in L.A? "

"It's a date. What time should I meet you?"

"I thought I'd pick you up like a real date." He insisted.

"Only if I get a corsage for my wrist." She laughed.

"I'll consider it, now where do you live?" She gave him her address and they talked for a few more minutes before he had to get back to work.

Bella went to sleep happy that night.

She spent the rest of the week in a semi state of bliss. She even called Dr Hunter, James. Carlisle noticed her good mood and commented on it.

"I hope those smiles are for our clients and not just because you're daydreaming about my son." He teased.

"I make no promises, Carlisle." She retorted with a beautiful smile.

He grabbed a chart off her desk and headed back down the hallway chuckling at her along the way.

She and Edward had corresponded during the day via email. He had been sending her odd shots of the sets he was working on and the people around him complete with added thought bubbles above their heads. She laughed at each one. They would wind up talking on the phone later into the night than she would normally be up. For some reason it didn't bother her to be more tired.

She had just finished tying her sneaker when she heard a knock on her door. After verifying via the peep hole it was Edward, she let him in. He leaned in to kiss her hello and she returned the action with some added tongue. He was shocked, but got into it pretty easily. He pried away from her when he needed to breathe.

"Jeez Bella, what a great way to say hello. I can only imagine how bye's going to be." He pulled her in for a hug. "Are you ready to go?"

"I just need to grab a few things out of my room, I'll be right back." She headed down a short hallway while Edward roamed around her living space. She lived at the back of a 1920's Mediterranean style house. From what he could see out of her window, she had a large back patio.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." She said, locking the door behind her.

They chatted about nothing on their way to Vito's. They were already so comfortable around each other, it was a heady feeling. After they'd ordered their food, Edward took a drink of his soda and grabbed Bella's hand to hold.

"Did Garrett tell you he gave me the 'talk'?"

"The birds and the bees talk? Aren't you a little old for that?"

"The 'what are your intentions with my sister' talk."

"Really?" This was news to her. "I wonder why. He's never interrogated anyone else I've dated."

"I must be special." He said and moved their hands out of the way of the incoming food. They both dug in with gusto. Edward liked how Bella actually ate instead of pushing her food around or just ordering a salad. After lunch, they drove into the hills and walked to the "Hollywood" sign to sit and talk.

"I want to know all about you, so give me the details, miss swan." He said, putting his arm around her to pull her closer.

"I'm from the Bay Area and moved here when Garrett did after our parents moved to London. I worked on the lot with him at first while I finished my degree. We even shared an apartment. Once he met Siobhan though I needed to move out. There's nothing worse than hearing anyone in your family have sex." She scrunched her nose. "What about you?"

"I'm from here. Mom and dad still live in the house I grew up in." They sat in silence absorbing each other until it was almost dusk. Edward stood up and offered his hand to help Bella.

"I've had a fantastic time with you today. I like spending time with you and I want to get together often." He kissed her, and then walked her back down the trail to the car, holding her door for her.

They started eating together a few nights a week. Most of the time one of them would cook. They enjoyed each other's company and it was nice to not eat alone anymore. Once they started cooking together, they ended up grocery shopping together.

After another month of dating, Bella found that she missed Edward when he wasn't around. They'd been spending the night together for a few weeks now and things were running smooth. She was almost worried at how easy the relationship was, but after talking to Siobhan her mind was at ease.

Her happiness extended to her workplace, as she started allowing James to call her Bella at work, thus proving that pigs really were flying. He would still make comments about her chest, but she would only retort that Carlisle's son thought they were great, so she didn't need to worry about them.

On Fridays, she was always ready to crawl into bed and just cuddle. Edward had to work late sometimes, but they now had keys to each others' places and he could join her as soon as he could. She didn't even freak out when she heard the locks opening anymore.

After eight months, she had more things at his house than at her own, so they had the living in sin chat and decided they were all for it. They sold some furniture to the local college kids, buying themselves a new living room set with the profits. They chose Edward's place as he owned it

They adapted well to their new living arrangements and started having dinner with Garrett and Siobhan once a week. They usually would eat in, as both the women liked to cook.

One spring afternoon after a lunch at Vito's with Garrett and Siobhan, the four of them decided to go to the Griffith Observatory to hang out and chat. They had to park a few blocks away but the walk helped to work off their lunch. Edward and Garrett hung back talking while the girls' power walked ahead of them.

Bella had just put her money into the telescope to look into the valley when something shiny showed up in the center of her view. She stepped back so she could wipe the end of it only to see Edward's hand in the way.

"Why are you jacking my view, buddy?"

He laughed and thrust his hand in front of the scope again, pointing her to look, so she did and tears came to her eyes when she saw the elegant diamond ring he was holding out to her. She backed away from the lens again to see Edward fall to his knees in front of her and everyone else.

"Fantastic Rack Swan, I love you and I want you to marry me."

"Yes!" Edward got off his knees, Kissed Bella and put the ring on her finger. Siobhan and Garrett watched from nearby with tears in their eyes and came closer to distribute hugs. Siobhan took Bella's hand in hers so she could examine the ring.

"It's lovely Edward, small and sedate just like our little Dizzy Spell." She pulled Edward in for a hug as Garrett did the same for Bella.

Garrett leaned in to whisper in his sister's ear. "And they lived happily ever after."

The End

**A/N: Love It? Hate it? Please review **

**Killer Shrimp used to exist in the L.A. area. My brother took me there once and I loved it. Vito's is in my opinion the best pizza on the west coast and it saddens me that they're in L.A. and not San Diego**


End file.
